The (not funny) Prank
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Sam winchester has a mild case of anorexia and things just get worse when Dean and his dad play an not so funny prank on him that causes him to collapse right infront of his boyfriend. Male/Male, Sam/OMC, no hunting, utterly gay, and mild anorexia.


Ok so here is my firsts supernatural fic about a sorta anorexic sam and their dad and dean being mean to sam and making it worse. But what would my storys be without slash, so hears another omc/main characture.

i think im also going to exept promps for one shots and 1-3 chapter storys about any of the ships on the poll that i have yet to close. so tell me them in the reveiws or pm me and ill most likely do the prompt. thanks(promps will be around 1000 words per chapter)

* * *

 ** _beta-ed by the wonderful_** ** _bladerchickoo1_**

* * *

As soon as the pizza man arrived Sam watched as his brother and father raced to the pizza box. He watched as they split the pizza in half and left none for him. They have been doing the same thing for the last few days. Sam believed that they thought it was a joke, and if it is, it isn't funny.

This started four days ago. At the time there were no hunting jobs in the area, so their father had had decided to stay with them. This is the longest time that Sam can remember him being there.

One night when they had ordered chinese food both John and Dean took all the food and laughed at his stunned expression, and it had been that way for the last few days. Sam didn't know what to do. It's not like he had time to eat; during the day he was still going to the local high school and when he got home he was afraid that if he got something to eat that they would take it away from him, or worse, call him fat.

Being called fat was something that Sam despised. He was a chubby child and starting in seventh grade people started to point it out to him. So, he did what any pubescent child would do, he stopped eating and eventually he lost the weight. The problem was that even now he could only eat a maximum of two meals a day, and not the average three.

Sam also didn't want to become a hunter, he wanted to be normal, so he tried to get the highest grades he could. He was aiming for a scholarship and he was sure he was going to get one. Sam wanted out of this life, he wanted to live in one place for more than a couple of months. These are things he used to tell Dean, but Sam felt like Dean was turning on him. Whenever he tried to talk to him, he would be ignored and that hurt, even more than it should.

It didn't help that he was gay, and that he liked the neighborhood they were in, because there was this guy that he liked that liked him back. His name was Nick, and he was a few inches taller than him with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. Yet another reason he didn't want to be a hunter, he wanted a relationship. He wanted to feel loved, appreciated, and cared for, something that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Sam sighed and slowly stood up from his place on the couch, "I'm going for a walk," he mumbles passing the couch his brother and father are seated on.

"Yes, sure, whatever," Sam's dad says, turning on the TV.

Sam quickly walked outside and pulled out his personal phone. He bought it with the money from his part time job that neither of the people he lives with know about.

"...Sam, is that you?" Is what Sam hears after the second ring.

"Yeah it's me, I… do you wanna meet up at the coffee shop?" Sam asks in an uncertain tone.

"Sure," he hears the deep baritone voice reply, a grin covers his face as he giggles slightly.

"I'll be there in five minutes okay? Gotta get my shoes on and stuff Sam."

"Okay, see you there," he says, hanging up.

Sam realized that as he was walking he was receiving weird looks and glances from people walking on the sidewalk. He can feel his cheeks turning a bright red color from embarrassment.

"Oops," he whispers to himself when he sees the stares from the people in front of the little coffee shop.

Sam finds himself walking faster when he sees Nick smiling and takes him from a booth in the back of the room.

"NIC…" Sam calls before the pain in his stomach intensifies and all he can see are blurred figures and the ground approaching him.

Nick sees Sam approaching and a smile lights up his features, he's about to call out to him when he sees his knees buckle from underneath him. Nick sees him open his mouth and let out a syllable and half of his name before he collapsed, but before anyone else can approach the fallen brunette Nick is already there, cradling his boyfriend protectively in his arms and running towards his car.

He places Sam in the passenger seat and runs to his side of the car, puts the car in drive and hastily leaves the parking lot and heads to the hospital as fast as he can.

When he finally is parked, he runs with Sam in his arms to the emergency room, they immediately put him on a gurney, and Nick collapses into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room a clipboard that he has to fill with Sam's information in his hands.

He sighs and drags his hands through his short hair. He knows he has to call Sam's brother and father, but he knows that Sam doesn't get along with them. He's not even sure if they know he's gay.

After Sam is situated in the hospital, Nick finds himself holding his phone to his ear with Dean's number already dialed.

Dean picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hello."

"Is this Sam's brother?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Well, if you are his brother than you should know, Sam collapsed and he's in the hospital."

"He's what…?"

"Yeah, I drove him there after he collapsed at the coffee place we were supposed to hang out at."

He hears shuffling and the distinctive sound of keys jingling before, "I'm… I'm on my way," then the line goes dead.

Nick sighs into his hands and wonders what caused Sam to collapse, and after a few minutes it dawns on him. Sam said a few days ago that his family were playing a prank on him, where they didn't allow him to eat dinner with them, but Sam said he would go out to eat. That was most likely a lie. He knew that Sam already had troubles eating and was very self-conscious of his body weight, and his family not letting him eat probably made his self-esteem drop.

He inwardly cursed, he should have been making sure Sam was getting enough to eat.

But when Sam is discharged, things are going to change. He will no longer be living with his neglectful family if Nick has anything to say about it. They are both in the same grade in high school, but Nick is already 18. He moved out on his birthday to get away from his homophobic parents. So, Sam will move into his one bedroom apartment with him and he's not going to change his mind.

The reason he called Dean and not their dad John was because Sam still loved dean, with everything he had. Who was Nick to deny Dean one last chance to stay in contact with his brother? It wouldn't change the new living arrangements, but it would give him the chance to visit. And if he's the homophobic pick that Nick thinks he is, well he'll be throwing a body bag in the river tomorrow.

He's knocked out of his deep thoughts by a person who matches Sam's description of Dean frantically enter the building.

"Dean," Nick calls turning his head to face the brunette.

Dean quickly walked to the chair beside Nick and drops down.

"Do... do you know what's wrong with him?" The shorter of the two says, while clasping his hands together.

"I have a pretty good idea," Nick answers snidely, removing his gaze from Sam's older brother.

"What… I have no idea…" Dean suddenly stops talking, paling slightly. He knows exactly what the stranger is talking about but how does he know about they prank him and his dad pulled.

"How do you know about that? You a stalker or something?" Dean questions aggressively.

"Well, my boyfriend told me," Nick says, smirking slightly at calling Sam his boyfriend.

"How the hell did you're fag boyfriend hear about it then?" Dean asks, more mad than before.

"Well, when you're brother was staying at my house a few nights ago he broke down and told me about it," Nick says, in a matter of fact voice.

"Sam's you're boyfriend?" Dean asks quietly, not knowing what to think.

"Yeah…" Nick says wistfully, "Almost two years."

They stay in an awkward silence after that.

Sam is discharged from the hospital later than night with strict orders from a passive aggressive nurse; that he is to eat proper meals so he can get better and not find himself in another hospital bed.

Nick did what he promised himself, he went to the Winchester household grabbed all of Sam;s stuff and brought them to his apartment. As for Sam, well he was getting better, Nick made him eat three times a day and was always by his side.

But, so was Dean. Dean had realized how sick the prank had been, and he apologized as soon as he saw Sam at the hospital. Dean had accepted the whole gay thing. Even though he still turned a dark shade of green and gagged slightly every time they made out in front of him.

Years after that Sam still was self-conscious but not nearly as much as before because he knew he had people that loved him.

And life was good, it had never been better.

Especially when Dean was the best man when the couple finally said, "I do," to one another.

So, no life wasn't good, it was awesome!


End file.
